


Come Around at Night; We Can Practice All the Breathing

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: It's their second year anniversary!





	Come Around at Night; We Can Practice All the Breathing

As Sehun rises out of the depths of sleep, he smacks his chin against something equally hard and winces. Peering down through thick lashes and that faint haze still hovering in front of his sleepy eyes, Sehun sees the crown of Jongin's head and smiles.

"G'morning," he mumbles, nose buried in Jongin's hair. He inhales deeply and melts a little at the scent of home.

"Hurrrrg," Jongin replies eloquently and resolutely pushes a foot between Sehun's shins.

"Happy anniversary," Sehun tries again. This time, Jongin wriggles out of his Sehun Cocoon and blinks rapidly.

"Oh! Happy anniversary!" He plants a wet one on Sehun's cheek and half rolls, half scrambles out of bed. "Go get changed! I booked us a Make Your Own Cake appointment at that really packed bakery downtown and – oh my god it's in an hour and fifteen – gogogo _go_!"

Jongin stumbles over his jeans as he hops to the bathroom. Sehun laughs at the bathroom door and goes to pull an outfit together.

 

 

 

  
"My stupid transit card isn't working," Sehun mutters, slapping it against the card reader repeatedly. Jongin's already gone through, and he's waiting on the other end, fingers interlocked with Sehun's under the divider.

"Is there credit on it?" Jongin asks, absently playing with Sehun's nail.

"Yeah, I just put credit on it a week ago. Wait for me, I'm going to go over to the service counter."

Jongin nods, untangles their fingers and heads over to a pillar where he engages in a furious game of Candy Crush. Sehun returns not too soon, and Jongin lets Sehun drag him over to the right platform, eyes still trained on the screen of his phone.

"Finally," he mutters.

"Did you get three stars?" Sehun asks, leaning a little closer to look at the score.

"Yeah," Jongin grins, "of course I did."

"Of course you did," Sehun nods, and gives Jongin a quick kiss on the temple. The train thunders into the station and they squeeze into a car, ending up squashed against the doors, with Sehun's back flat against a seat partition and Jongin's feet practically in-between Sehun's.

"Hold on to something," Sehun tells Jongin. "Don't fall."

"Fell for you two years ago didn't I?" Jongin says cheekily, and Sehun laughs. Jongin grabs onto Sehun's hands anyway. Falling again would just be too overwhelming.

 

 

 

  
"Holy mother of sweet baby Jesus," Jongin says as they enter the shop. It's packed to the brim with customers, and the couple has no choice but to step on a few toes in order to get to the counter.

"Hi, we have an appointment," Jongin pants. "Under Kim."

"Yes, there you are, come with me," the receptionist? waitress? cashier? beckons for them to follow her. She leads them towards the back of the store and gestures to a cubicle that's identical to perhaps twenty others.

"You have 30 minutes to do whatever you'd like with your cake. Everything's provided, and if you need more of something just hit that button over there. When you're done, bring it up to the front counter and we'll pack it up for you."

She leaves them with a short bow, and by the time Sehun's done surveying the different toppings and whatnot, Jongin's already messily writing out their names on the surface of the cake's simple white surface with bright blue frosting.

"You're cute," Sehun says fondly, and drops a few star-shaped candies onto the surface. Messily, on purpose. Jongin hits him on the forearm and gingerly plucks them off.

"No touching. I'm doing this."

Sehun smiles widely. "Sweet deal. I don't have to work and I get to eat it!"

Jongin retaliates by smearing a dollop of cream across Sehun's eyebrows. "You're gonna be my bitch. Pass me whatever I ask for."

"Fine," Sehun draws out the vowels of the word. "If you want."

He leaves the cream monobrow on for the duration of the cake decorating.

 

 

 

  
Jongin's adding the finishing touches to what seems like an overly complicated cake when Sehun glances up at the clock.

"You have exactly 27 seconds to finish whatever the hell it is that you are doing," Sehun tells him, nudging his hip and wiping off the cream from his forehead.

"I don't really know what this is," Jongin admits, "but it's okay, it looks pretty. I'm all done!" He declares, raising his hands up in the air, fingers all covered with icing sugar.

"You go clean up, I'll bring this up front. I'll meet you outside the store?"

"Okay baby," Jongin says easily, and disappears in search of the bathroom. Sehun picks up the cake, laughs at the cat face made out of candied hearts, and makes his way to the counter. The receptionist? waitress? cashier? boxes it up nicely for him and adds a little sugar rose onto the cake with a wink. He thanks her, smiles, pays, and protects the box with his life as he squeezes his way out of the store.

He's scanning the nearby park for a nice empty spot when Jongin returns to his side, slipping a warm, clean hand into his.

"Cake time!" He announces, and Sehun raises their joined hands to point at a spot to the left.

"Already ahead of you. Found a nice spot – well, it looks nice from here anyway. Let's go see?"

A few minutes later and they're settled on a nice tuft of grass – Jongin fiddles with the box (laughs and blushes when he sees the rose) and Sehun fiddles with his pocket.

"What do you have in there?" Jongin squints.

"This," Sehun exclaims, and produces a cassette tape.

"Is it a mixtape?" Jongin asks, taking it and flipping it over. The label reveals nothing; all it says is Happy 2nd Anniversary!

"Of sorts," Sehun says. "After our first anniversary I started recording out monthly dates. This is a compilation of my favourite parts. So you won't forget my voice, my voice when I'm with you, and our voices together."

Jongin pockets it and reaches out to pinch Sehun's cheek lightly.

"Music to my ears, love. I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

  
"Found the Lord of The Rings Extended Version that you wanted. Want me to put it in?" Sehun calls out to Jongin as he stores (forces) the rest of the cake away in their mini-refrigerator.

"You got me what?" Jongin squeals from the bathroom, and Sehun snorts.

"Got you all three, too!"

Jongin bounds out of the bathroom and flaps his hands at Sehun, silently demanding for the DVDs. Jongin moves with lightning speed, and Sehun's barely changed out of his jeans when Jongin has the first film up and running on his laptop, volume turned up full blast.

"Hurry up and c'mere," Jongin orders, eyes wide and trained on the screen. Sehun decides to forgo pyjama pants in favour of Jongin Warmth and climbs into bed next to his boyfriend.

Almost automatically, Jongin pulls Sehun's arm under his head and all but fluffs up Sehun's chest before flattening his cheek out against it.

"Good day?" Sehun asks, running fingers through Jongin's ever-unruly hair.

"Best day," Jongin nods, and proceeds to shush Sehun with a finger to the lips. "Now let me watch."

 

 

 

  
Sehun falls asleep in the middle of the second film, his left leg on its way to getting pins and needles and left arm already dead. He wakes up early the next day, and finds Jongin curled up against him like always, laptop perched on the desk atop a pile of textbooks and Sennheiser earphones (that Sehun had given him on his birthday this year) snug in his ears. Curious, Sehun follows the wire and finds it plugged into Jongin's old and treasured cassette tape player. He doesn't have to guess to know what's playing.

Dropping the wire from between his fingertips, Sehun brings his hand down to cup a warm cheek and to press a long, long kiss to Jongin's head. He dozes off to Jongin's breathing, and he thinks that if all they did together was just lie down and breathe, in and out, in and out… He would be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
